Just because you're broken
by HaruXyukifangirls
Summary: Yukifangirl: This is a weird sequel to the video 'bros before hoes'. Zexion x Lexaeus Lexaeus x Demyx Zexion x Oc M for mild content don't like don't read


_**Bro's before hoes sequel**_

**Yukifangirl: Welp this is what I have a muse for so deal with what I'm writing for you kiddies. Now I've been re-watching a lot of old video's from KH and this one I believe I can make one hell of a one-shot sequel to that will justify what Lexy had chosen : ) **

**Rinaangstadt: You know you don't have to do this right?**

**Yukifangirl: Yes but you realize how much it irritates me that he picked Demyx over you? Yes I know that Demyx is a whimp...who DOESN'T know that? But having to pick him over you was something I cannot stand Zexion. So either you can read what I write or you can leave like you usually do for what I write.**

**Zexion: I'll stay, I'm curious on how you'll fit all of that together...even if its a crack cartoon slide of Leaxeus and I.**

**Yukifangirl: Alrighty ^^ Now enjoy : 3 oh and be sure to listen to the two songs that are within this one-shot 'forever' by Papa roach and 'blue eyes' by Limp bizkit they help set the mood when they pop up. Oh and for those who are waiting for the next installment from both Haru fangirl and I will have to wait Harufangirl has placed too much on her plate to handle at the moment so that is at a stalemate until she is able to do something about everything that she has on her plate.**

**~Midnight in the castle that never was~**

Just about everyone was asleep there were a few members of the organization that were still up some who actually did work until late at night and some just so they could relax before having to work again the next day. Two of these 'people' per-say that are spoken about are V and VI of the Organization. They have a relationship under the rug that only a few people who knew them well only knew about. That night when they were in the middle of a make out session Demyx came up to them. Unknowing what would happen when he interrupted the two.

"Lexy." Demyx said sadly

In hearing Demyx's voice VI immediately held on to V not wanting him to leave him for VIIII.

"I had a bad dream...Can you come lay with me?" He said just as sadly

VI Glared at V intensely "DON'T. YOU. DARE"

V then began to look between the two. He didn't want to upset either one of them But he knew he had to chose. If he chose VI he would have to worry about II or XI trying to get to VIIII for some perverted reason or another. If he chose VIIII he'd have to apologize profusely to VI. He didn't know what to do.

"Pretty Please?!" Demyx said beginning to cry "Please, Lexy I'm scared."

The tears did it. He knew who he'd be with that night.

"Lexaeus...I will KILL you." VI said angered glaring at him

Or not...He thought really hard about what he wanted to deal with the next day. Having one of them Pout and the other Glaring at him,he was under too much for one guy. So he caved.

"Oh Geeze...Okay Demyx I'll come lay down..." V said standing up

VIIII hugged him happily as VI crossed his arms gloomily. That night Lexaeus spent the night with Demyx as Saix came from behind the couch that the lonely VI was sitting on.

"You need to get laid." Saix said stating a fact.

"Shut up Saix, When was the last time YOU got laid?" They heard a female voice say

They both looked to the door to see number XIIII with her arms crossed

"Well Are you going to answer me or are you just going to look like a dumb ass idiot?" She asked curiously

"...I don't remember." He said sadly

"Then lay the fuck off of my best friend. " She said going up to them

Saix left and she frowned a bit as she looked to Zexion.

"So...He left you again for Demyx?"

"YES and I don't know why the hell he does it for! What do I have to do for him NOT to be with Demyx all the damn time!" He said frustrated getting up pacing around the room

"Well first off stop that you're driving me crazy when ever you do that and calm the hell down. I'm your best friend Zexion for a reason. I'm here to help you out the best that I can without stepping over the friendship line that you drew since day one of our friendship. Now sit your ass down and talk things through with me." She said with her arms crossed

He took a deep breath and he sat down next to her again. This time he spoke normally and told her everything that happened since day one of things going wrong between them. She listened without interrupting him and once he was done she sighed and shook her head.

"Honestly if I was in YOUR shoes I'd never let anything like that happen in a relationship, but you and I are different in that way. So my advice to you is very simple. If he wants to play innocent while being with Demyx then make sure of it and if something IS going on between them well, pay back's a bitch." She said bluntly

He just stared at her very blankly. She rolled her eyes and got up.

"Get back at him. Be with someone that would make him go off like you do every time he goes with Demyx." She said before she placed a hand on her hip. "If you want to make him feel like shit that's the only way I know will work. Playing with people's emotions always work...which is why no one dares tries to be with me because of my ability. Now I'm going to my room, let me know how everything goes for you when you find out a verdict."

Then she left him in the living room to thing as she just lied in her bed gloomily. She wanted to be more than friends with him, but she knew that was a no go with him liking the guy he was with at the current moment. She just closed her eyes thinking about everything that she had to do to NOT fall for her only best friend. She and him had been friends for over two years now. They were both close enough that people were wondering...Mainly Marluxia; when were they just going to hook up?

It always broke her heart knowing that she couldn't even _ try_ to be with Zexion without him saying that he just wants to be _friends_ with her. She shook her head and placed her head face first into her pillow before feeling someone trying to grab her but. She instantly turned herself around to see that it was only Zexion. She calmed down a little before she placed her sword at his throat.

"Haven't you heard of knocking Mr. Zexion or has it dawn to you to stop being a gentleman all of a sudden?"She asked curiously with tears in her eyes

"What's with you having tears in your eyes?" He asked curiously

"I asked you first asshat, now answer me." She said seriously

"Fine...its because you were right with your guess for why he went with Demyx...He went right behind my back." Zexion said getting off of her "I wanted to tell you that if you still liked me you have the opportunity now to be with me."

She sat up and placed her sword away. "Why all of a sudden you say that? You and I promised each other that we'd always _just_ be friends...no matter what happened." She said sitting away from him.

"I figured you'd be like this Arxsina...You've always been a strong willed woman. I've always respected you for that but you need to realize that you hiding your emotions won't always be a good thing." He said with a bit of a smirk

"Yeah well who said I was hiding my emotions?" She asked curiously not looking to him

He made her look at him and he kissed her on the lips before he pushed her down. He hovered over her and he smirked at her.

"Then tell me, why exactly were you crying for?" He asked curiously

She looked away from him sadly. "...Its because, I know even though you say what you do...nothing you say its actually true to the heart. You just want to use me to get back at Lexaeus. I don't want to be just a one time thing to you Zexion, I want you to be with me because you want to." She said before she started to cry. "...It, its part of the reason I don't get near you as much as I usually did before hand Zexion. I didn't want to fall for you just for you to reject or hurt me."

He looked to her sadly before he made her look at him in the eyes. "...You really do like me don't you?" He asked curiously

She just pushed him off of her and kicked him literally out of her room.

"YOU ASK TOO MANY DAMN FUCKING QUESTIONS!" She yelled before she slammed her door.

~The next day~

Arxsina walked around the castle more gloomily than she usually did and Xigbar stopped her mid-way to her usual sitting spot to think.

"What's up with you today, You seem more gloomy than your usual gloomy self." He said curiously

"Its nothing Xigbar, go fuck Demyx or something and leave me alone." She said harshly before she went past him. She went to her regular spot and got her music out before she began to sing one of her favorite songs to get her past her emotional brick wall.

Papa roach forever:

"_In the brightest hour of my darkest day__  
__I realized what is wrong with me__  
__Can't get over you. can't get through to you__  
__It's been a helter-skelter romance from the start__  
__Take these memories that are Haunting me__  
__Of a paper man cut into shreds by his own pair of scissors__  
__He'll never forgive her...he'll never forgive her...__Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever__  
__Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever_" She sang with tears going down her face

"

_Sitting by a fire on a lonely night__  
__Hanging over from another good time__  
__With another girl... little dirty girl__  
__You should listen to this story of a life__  
__You're my heroine-in this moment I'm lonely fulfilling my darkest dreams__  
__All these drugs all these women__  
__I'm never forgiven... this broken heart of mine__Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever,__  
__Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever" She sang holding on to her jacket_

"

_One last kiss,__  
__before I go__  
__Dry your tears,__  
__it is time to let you go__One last kiss (one last kiss)__  
__Before I go (before I go)__  
__Dry your tears (dry your tears)__  
__It is Time to let you go__Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever__  
__Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever__One last kiss (one last kiss)__  
__Before I go (before I go)__  
__Dry your tears (dry your tears)__  
__It is time to let you go__One last kiss,__  
__Before I go,__  
__Dry your tears,__  
__it is time to let you go,__  
__One last kiss__ " _ She sang with Zexion who sat right next to her first scaring her but in the end making things more easier for her to tell him just how she felt about him. The last verse she held his face with one of her gloved hands before she kissed his cheek.

Then she disappeared within a black portal leaving him clueless. She went to the roof of one of the many buildings and just sat there while it rained. She welcomed it as she listened to Behind blue eyes by Limp bizkit. She cried as she felt the rain drops going down her face as she looked up towards the sky. She didn't want to deal with anyone which is why she had been avoiding everyone that day. It got to the point that she didn't eat all that day and when she went to bed around 11 that night she just curled herself into a ball within her blankets. She was part of the way asleep before she felt her blanket off of her. She didn't want to open her eyes so she didn't but she did feel someone kissing her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes to see that it was Zexion. He looked like crap, She only turned them around so he was on the bed back first.

He looked up to her and he got his hands from her grip before he tightened it and he kissed her holding her head into it. She gave up on trying to push him away so she gave in to him and began to undress him little bit by little bit. She was then turned over and had the same thing happen to her. He kissed her passionately on the lips before he pushed himself into her making her moan loudly into hi. He smirked as he contentiously moved through her until she began to move along with him, making him groan into her and hold on to her hips tightly. She kept her arms wrapped around him until the very end, when he collapsed right next to her as they both panted.

"You do realized why I did that right?" Zexion asked after a short time.

"No, but I don't care right now Zexion. I just want to keep this moment in my mind for as long as possible without knowing the truth about what really just happened." She said cuddling into him

He smiled at her and he wrapped his arms around her body before kissing the top of her head.

"Alright, if that's what you want Arxsina." He said before they both fell asleep.

~The next morning~

Arxsina woke up and she saw Zexion above her with a smile, she blushed as she placed her hands on his chest.

"Good morning dearest. Did you sleep well?' He asked curiously

She nodded her head not trusting her voice.

"Now that you've slept, I'm going to tell you why I went into your room last night and why you had the best night of your life." He said with a grin

She raised an eyebrow at him curiously

"I've consulted in Vexen about what has happened between V , VIIII and I and well he told me that I was better off finding someone else. So the only person that I know that I could be with that wouldn't reject me was you. I'm not using you, I want to be your boyfriend, that way I can be with you and do this." He said before he kissed her on the lips. "And not get questioned on why I am."

She smiled and she hugged him tightly before kissing him passionately on the lips, She began to cry a bit before he kissed her back and they had another session before Arxsina lied on his chest as he smiled at her.

"You have no idea on just how happy you have made me...I thought you were with me because you were broken inside." She said looking up at him.

"I'd never use you Arxsina, you are to valuable for that." He said with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that Zexion." She said before hugging him.

The two of them stayed in that room all day until they were both called out to the meeting room. Which they went their own ways once they were there. Arxsina smiled a bit as she listened in on meeting report before she was able to speak about her mission.

"How is Sora and Riku Arxsina?" Xemnas asked

"Sora is still very stable at the present point in time and there has been no real sign of Riku so I'm guessing he got himself lost. Did you want me to go looking for the kid?" She asked curiously

"In two weeks if he doesn't show up then do so." Xemnas said

Then the meeting was over, She went straight to Zexion and hugged him as Lexaeus and Demyx looked to them surprised.

"Zexion, why is she hugging you?" Lexaeus asked

"Why should it matter to you? You picked me over Demyx...Arxsina would never do that to me." He said before he left with her in a portal.

_**~end~**_

_**Yukifangirl: That's the end of that kiddies. If you want me to write more than please comment. Just favoring this and alerting it won't tell me shit. So give me feed back, but remember:**_

_**'Flames are used to burn marshmallows.' Zexion and Yukifangirl said at the same time**_

_**Yukifangirl: I say that too much don't I Zexion?**_

_**Zexion: Yeah, a little bit. But hey, at least you did a good job of writing this. I was expecting you to go in a different direction than what you did. So good job with that.**_

_**Yukifangirl: - Smiles – Well thanks Zexion, that's the first you've ever said anything nice to me.**_

_**Zexion: Don't get used to it.**_


End file.
